Memories and StarClan
by Cloudtail07
Summary: It's a one shot about an elder who reflects on his past. Read and review. Hope you like it!


This is for the Memories of Time challenge on the warriors challenge forum. I hope it's not confusing, and I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

* * *

I had just emerged from the elders den, and sat listening to the younger cats gossiping. My life in RiverClan had been great, I remember my past days like they were yesterday. I even loved talking to the kits, and telling them stories. Speaking of kits, they would be here soon, they wanted me to tell them what it was like when I was a warrior. Then about that time, I saw three kits, a black tom, a gray and white she-kit, and a white tom running towards me, with their tails held high.

"Will you tell us now?" The black kit begged, his green eyes pleading.

I laughed, then nodded, signaling with my tail for them to gather round. When they were all three gathered, I began. "Well, kits...it started like this..."

_Oakstar had just called a clan meeting. "And the new deputy will be Shredears!"_

_I perked my ears. Me? I thought to myself as I shakenly got to my paws. Then I glanced around seeing that all eyes were on me. "I...I will serve the clan as best as I can." I stuttered._

_But being a deputy was harder than it looked. I had trouble sorting out patrols and hunting parties, but then it got easier._

I laughed at the memory.

Then the gray and white kit spoke up. "What about when you were a warrior before you became deputy?" Her green eyes were wide with curiousity.

I nodded. "Okay then."

_I waiting in the middle of the clearing, my fur prickled in excitement. I was going to be a warrior today! I thought happily. _

_Oakstar glanced at me, then spoke up loud enough for the whole clan to hear. "Shredpaw, you have earned your warrior name today."_

_I bounced excitedly. _

_"Do you promise to up hold the warrior code and protect this clan with your life?"_

_"I do!" I called excitedly._

_"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shredpaw from this moment on you will be known as Shredears."_

_Shredears. I thought to myself as he rested his chin on my head, I gave him a lick on the shoulder in return, then backed up to stand with the other warriors. _

_The other warriors chanted my new name, but I wasn't listening. I sighed, then went to do my silent vigil in which all warriors do._

I paused from my story taking a quick breath.

"What happened next?" The white tom spoke up.

I sighed, staring at the kits. "Well, vigils are boring, so lets skip a couple of moons."

_I had just come back from hunting, dropping a voie on the pile._

_"Oh, look. The new warrior brought a vole to the pile." I heard somebody sneer behind me, but I didn't turn around, cause I knew who it was. Breezewillow. I sighed, as I left my vole on the pile and slipped into the warriors den. I had matured alot from when I was an apprentice. I glanced at my paws. Not all the clan members liked me, but I payed them no mind._

"Kits! Bedtime!" Came the queen's voice.

"Aww!" All three kits whined at the same time, I watched them stalk away.

I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking back to when I was a warrior, so full of life, liked hunting and protecting my clan. I sighed.

_I walked to the lake and sat down, glancing into the water, looking for a silvery fish. When I saw one, I picked up my paw, watching the fish closely then I dabbed my paw into the lake, and hooked out the fish, jerking it to where I was then I gave it a killing bite.I picked it up, then trotted back to camp. _

The memories was like sweet honey to my tongue as I thought of them. Some put a smile to my face, others brought tears to my eyes. I shook my head to clear it, then glanced around camp. I thought back to the day both of my parents were killed in a battle against ShadowClan. When that happened, I wanted to just yowl to StarClan, I wanted to go across the border and kill the cats that killed them.

_"NO!" I screamed as I watched in horror, as a black tom clawed fiercly at my mother's throat. I clawed the she-cat that was pinning me down. I needed to help my mother! Then I glanced across the clearing, my father was being attacked by two cats. I kicked the she-cat that was pinning me down. She staggered backwards, then I took the chance and leapt on her. Knowing that both of my parents needed help, I clawed the she-cat's side, then gave her a blow to the head. While she was dazed, I hurried over and knocked the tom away from my mom. Then clawed at him feircely, but I knew that my mom was already dead, and my father would proble die too. I knocked the tom away from me. The battle went on for several heartbeats later, and the outcome was my parents had both been killed, slain in our own camp. I stayed with them the whole night when they were both moved to the middle of the clearing._

I shook my head, that was one memory I wanted to forget. I sighed to myself. With the three kits gone, I had no one to talk to. The other elders all died of old age, except me. Who would even talk to an old cat like me? I descided to think of a happier moment. The day I was apprenticed.

_"Shredpaw! Shredpaw!" _

_I was now a RiverClan apprentice, my mentor was Bluefeather. I quickly touched noses with him._

_"Get to know your denmates, we'll start training in the morning." He then walked away._

_The other apprentices bounded over to me. "Yay! You can train with us now!" They all said excitedly. _

_I jumped with excitedment._

_"Come, we have a nest for you." Willowpaw, a pretty tortishell she-cat, said, hurrying off towards the apprentices den._

_I ran after her, when we got to the apprentices den, I noticed a new nest in there. So I hurried over and layed down in it. Life was perfect right now!_

I was almost alseep, I knew it was almost time for me to join StarClan, but I had a few memories left to think about.

_Two moons had passed since I became an apprentice. Bluefeather would work me harder than the other apprentices worked. I didn't understand that. I sighed, as I followed my mentor back in camp. "I don't like the way you train me!" I suddenly snapped._

_He turned around to face me. "Shredpaw, that's not the way you talk to warriors!" He hissed. "Go and tend to the elders!"_

_I sighed, then trotted off towards the elders den, with my head down and tail dragging the ground. There was more I wanted to tell Bluefeather, but the words were left unsaid._

My breathing was getting more shallow, as I struggled for breath. Today will by the day I die, but first, I want to remember my kithood before I join StarClan.

_"Shredkit!" I heard my mother, Streamclaw, call my name. I glanced up from where I was. "There you are!" She licked my head._

_I was the only kit in my litter, so my parents got to spend more time with me, especially Streamclaw, while my father Pebbletail was sorting out patrols and hunting parties. I purred as Streamclaw licked my head again. "I'm fine, mother." I purred. "I'll always be fine, so you don't have to keep fussing over me." _

_She licked my cheek. "I know. You're my brave little warrior."_

I sighed, as my breathing stilled forever. I heard murmors around me, but I don't know what they were saying.

_I flicked my ear as I heard a noise. I glanced around. A butterfly was fluttering nearby. I smiled to myself, then crouched down.I crept towards it, then leapt, but the butterfly got away. I sighed, then continued glancing around. "Wonna play?" I asked the white kit who had just came out of the nursery._

_Breezekit shrugged. "I guess so."_

_The two of us played until our mothers called us into the nursery._

I opened my eyes. I was in a clearing in a beautiful place.

"Welcome home, Shredears." I heard my parents voices. When I saw them, I hurried over to where they were, and nuzzled against them.

"I've missed you both." I whispered.

"We've missed you too, son."

* * *

I hope you all liked my one-shot.


End file.
